The Little Mermaid
by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow
Summary: Based on the original Danish story "The Little Mermiad". Denmark takes a stroll around his favourite beach when he sees some red hair, a mermaid is it? "Even though I am sea foam, I love you"  Better thatn the summary makes of it, hopefully. Oneshot


**The Little Mermaid**

_I'm afraid I do not own Hetalia or the Little Mermaid. Mild DenmarkxAriel. But don't ignore it just because of that, please!_

* * *

><p>Denmark loved this beach, it's always so warm! He especially loved the fish that swam around.<p>

One day he was strolling around said beach, hoping to find a good catch. He found one.

A flash of red... hair? Denmark came closer and peered at the rock, behind it was a girl, blushing and huddled behind the rock. He chuckled, "You know it's too late? I already found you!" He held out a hand and smiled. He thought about how pretty she was! She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, she slowly took the hand and pulled herself forward. Denmark was suprised to see a fish tail instead of legs. He blinked slowly and lowered himself into a crouching position. "Got a name?" He asked gruffly. She blushed. "Ariel." She said slowly and perched herself on the rock. Tossing her red hair behind her back and flapping her tail as she viewed Denmark. Her eyes fell upon his legs and became sad-or more like a sort of longing. She pointed at the limbs. "Is it... nice to walk?" She said curously. He laughed. "Guess you wouldn't know."

"Tell me... tell me about life... Life on land!" She said exidetely as she scooted closer to Denmark.

So he did, everyday for at least two weeks he came by at the same time and told her stories of his life, Norway's life, heck, even Sweden's life! And Ariel listened and asked questions. Laughing along with Denmark.

In return she brought him gizmos and knick-knacks of her own. Telling her own stories of life under the sea. Denmark was amazed that there was a whole kingdom under there!

"So you're pretty much a princess?" Denmark said happily one day, Ariel nodded causing her red locks to bounce.

That day as Denmark walked back to his house, he noticed that no matter how hard he tried-that girl was all he thought about. He thought they were just such good friends. He felt a strong connection to her. Slowly as he opened his door, he felt the urge to go back to the beach and see her again, but... What was this feeling? Surely he'd felt this way before! He toyed with the lock for a moment, and he came to a conclusion.

He loved her.

The next day, he ran out so very excited to see Ariel! So very much, that he was leaping not running.

Whether was against him, a few drops of rain turned into a full blown storm. Which was tossing an odd looking boat around as if it were pollen in a gust of wind. A man was tossed over board and Denmark watched motionlessley as Ariel swam up to the man and pulled him out of the water, using her skilled fins to navigate through the strong currents. Denmark followed carefully through the harsh rain, getting drenched in the process. He hid behind a rock as Ariel pulled the man up.

The sun peeked up and the rain ebbed. The whole while Ariel watched this strange dark-haired man with passion. She smiled and carresed his face, singing a soft tune as he stirred. enmark watched sadly. Blinky sadly at the scene. He closed his eyes and listened to her beautiful voice. He gripped the rocks edge tightly. Jealously eating at his heart at the thought that...that... Weird man had to listen too! Denmark snapped part of the rock off and the unconsious man started to wake, sending Ariel scooting away and hopping into the ocean. The man sat up and looked around, muttering "Who is she?" to himself. He blushed slightly and stood to look around. He brushed off his pants and looked right by were Denmark was well hidden. The blonde nation fumed and wanted so badly to throw his axe at that man!

Denmark trudged with his head held down back to his house. Hoping that that man would trip and then choke on his own spit and die. He fumed and stayed in his bed the whole day. Even refusing Norway who kept knocking on the door.

* * *

><p>The next day Denmark decieded to give it another go, he ran fast, hoping Ariel would still remember their meeting area. He ran up, but was dissapointed to see no one there.<p>

His heart clenched as he moved about in a deep depression. He tossed stones and cursed as loudly as he possibley could.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He screamed and punched a rock. It cracked and crumbled at the nation's anger. He screamed louder and his knees buckled as he fell to the ground. He curled up and leaned on a rock. Sobbing, tears falling thickly across his face and staing his coat as he shook slightly.

He sniffed loudly as he heard a large splash. He shot up and looked around, hope penetrating the bitter feeling around his heart. Running to the sight of flailing water. He ran forward as he saw red hair. He smiled broadly. "Ariel?" he yelped. She didn't appear to hear him. She trudged to the land. He stumbled back in suprise. Not because of her nude figure, covered with bizzarley placed seaweed, but because she had legs. Legs!

Denmark watched in horror he saw her and reached out to help her up, but that damned man beat him too it. He pulled the girl's arm around his shoulder and hauled her up. Denmark's arm flopped to his side as he watched her get helped off. He blinked back tears and ran away. Ariel looked up and behind her, she tried to call out to him, but having no voice she couldn't do it. She watched as he ran off throwing more rocks and punching the ground, he shook as he sobbed.

Denmark lay numbly on his bed. He watched the clock tick away. After a few hours he had thrown a book at it, a crunching sound and the clock was not but a pile of broken pieces on the ground. He continued to sob into his arms. "Was I not good enough? _THAT DAMN MAN! THAT BASTARD! THAT DAMN MAN BETTER ROT IN A WHOLE AND SUFFOCATE TO DEATH! HE BETTER BE HANGED! DAMN HIM TO HELL! GET OUT OF ARIEL'S LIFE! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU_!" He sobbed harder. Then the frech roll of thoughts flew in.

Maybe, maybe he wasn't good enough. He had heard of that guy... He was a Prince right? Sure Denmark was a nation but... But Ariel deserved better! She deserved a good prince who could feed her right and always be with her! Not having world meetings to go to or... He looked up as his door splintered open, letting in Norway. The smaller nation came over and stared cooly at Denmark. "What's going on Denmark?" He asked sternly and lifted a hand to slap the other man. "...Nothing. Go away." Denmark sighed and turned in his bed and sniffed.

Norway fumed, he hated when people kept secrest from him. He pulled over Denmark and lifted him by his shirt, slapping the man across his face with his other hand. "Get a hold of yourself bastard! Don't say whats going on! But I'm sure that hanging your lazy ass around here isn't going to do anything!" He dropped Denmark and twirled away. "Look... I don't know what this is about but... but do something about it. You're a nation, bastard. Go on..." he pulled his jacket on and left Denmark with those words.

* * *

><p>Denmark stared at the ceiling for a long time. Taking in Norway's words and chewing them down. He shot up and ran out, right to the castle. He didn;t care he was just in his boxers and a baggy shirt!<p>

He ran and stopped as he reached a window. He peeked in and looked away, face bright red, such as he just saw Ariel in the bath. She was blushing and smiling at the maid who kept talking about the Prince. Denmark saw how longingly the girl listened and felt his heart turn to a puddle of jealusy and overall mush.

He sneeked around that room and found another in which voices poked through. Denmark stopped to listen, fear gripping his heart. "I think I'll marry her..." the prince's voice said. Another voice, deeper and older replied, "Eric, it's about time! Is it that girl, the red-head you brought home?"

Denmark gritted his teeth but proceeded to listen. "No..." Demark loosened his teeth but then it hit him, what about Ariel? She looked so excited about the Prince. He had to warn her!

He quickly ran about the castle, no idea how he got in, and stopped. He was too late. He saw across the hall Ariel stare in complete horror. She stared at the sight in front of them both. Eric, the bastard prince, had kneeled down and pulled out a ring to some girl he'd never seen before. The maids and butlers looked so happy at the sight.

Eric smiled at them all and then his eyes befell Ariel. He smiled at her, her lip quevered. She turned and ran away, followed by a loud sob. Eric raised an eyebrow and gaped in something like horror as the half naked Denmark ran after Ariel.

"Areil!" the blonde called, but his voice didn't reach her, she had slammed the door and began to sob in her room. Denmark knocked on the door but she ignored him. He slid down the hard wood and beat his head against it. "I'm so sorry... I... I didn't warn you in time..." An echo of sobs replied him. He buried his head in hs arms and sobbed as well.

* * *

><p>The night had stretched on into another storm. The thunder shook Denmark awake. He groggily opened his eyes. Feeling as though he had a hangover from sleeping on the door. He saw that the thunder wasn't what woke him. It was the door, it had been opened carefully, but not careful enough, and he just barely cought a glimps of red. He stood and limply ran after her. He neared the door way and saw the shadow of the girl raise the knife in her hand. As she began to lower it, she stopped, and looked at the time. The knife dropped and a small spurt of blood appeared from the bride-to-be's arm. Ariel gripped her face in horror. She back away and watched as the crimson liquid formed patterns on the sheet. Painting it red. The woman woke and shrieked an eery scream that woke Eric next to her. He bolted up and pulled the knife out but it flung to the side and pierced his shoulder. In turn the woman tried to pry the sharp object out of her lover's shoulder cutting them both in the process.<p>

The white sheets weren't white anymore.

Ariel ran in horror away from the scarlet mess and headed towards the beach. She stared at the sea below her. She was ready to jump and let her fingers fade to foam.

"Ariel!" A familiar voice screeched. She turned and blinked as she saw Denmark. She waved as tears painted her cheeks. The nation stumbled to her. "I... I love you!" He bellowed through the winds. Ariel blinked back the tears and hugged the man. She pointed at the clock inthe room wich was viewable due to open doors. He nodded. "B-But true loves kiss could...? Unless you don't love me back." She blinked slowly and turned her head. She kissed Denmark, but so slightly.

It was too late. Her arms failed her and she slid off the cliff. Her arms already fading.

"_Even though I've become sea foam, I love you."_ She said, just barely audible.

* * *

><p>Her body plummeted to the sea and her body vanished into nothing but sea foam. Denmark touched his mouth and kneeled in front of the cliff. Beating his arms against the hard soil. "DAMN IT! I ... I WAS TOO LATE! I'M SO SORRY!" He screamed into the salty air, letting the wind whip away his words. The wind took them cruelly and he sobbed harder, his tears also stolen.<p>

He stayed there until the break of morning. The sun had shown her light yet again and fell opun the soaking, cold figure of Denmark. He opened his crisp eyes and looked at his hand, which still held a shred of Ariel's dress.

The memories of the previous night came back anew and he felt the tears come again. He sat up and stared at the fabric and brought it to his lips and gentley kissed it. He stared at the sea and smiled. "At least... At least your safe now..." He brushed the tears from his face.

It's been years. Denmark learned to smile, he learned to let in Norway before he broke down the door too. He took a walk around the castle, which was abandoned now. He smiled at the chirping birds. He laughed at the rabbits quarrling over some grass. That all vanished as he reached the cliff. He looked over it, knowing Ariel was down there.

"You're gone... but not really... right?" he looked away sadly.

He pulled out that piece of fabric, matted and old, and held it out to the sea. "Here... I think you'd want this... You might want to use that sewing kit I gave you and sew it back onto your dress..." He let go of the small cut of silk and watched it flutter away in the wind.

"I will always love you Ariel. But it's time for me to let go. Time for me to move on. Thank you!" He turned towards the great sea and yelled "_THANK YOU_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking time to read this!<strong>  
><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>

**I do think Den was a bit OOC in this, I'm sorry. This was an idea that popped into my mind one day and I went off with it. **

**I hope you enjoyed**

_Icelandyaoiprincess_


End file.
